<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Слонопотам by Squirry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497653">Слонопотам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry'>Squirry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2+1=3 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спонсором этого показа является bistrick, которая  когда-то  взяла и придумала Слонопотама. И беззастенчиво и безответственно подбросила несчастную зверушку экипажу "Чайки".  А он оказался очень жизнеспособным и... вот.</p><p>Написано в рамках феста "Снежный шар 2017/2018"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2+1=3 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/549028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Слонопотам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/gifts">bistrick</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- На Алтею? Нет, - решительно говорит Габи. - Никакого смысла ремонтироваться в космопорте. С тем же успехом можно  сделать это прямо в космосе. В скафандрах провозимся часов двенадцать. <br/>Она с досадой пожимает плечами, выходит из рубки и продолжает кричать уже из своей каюты:<br/>- Двенадцать часов на то, чтобы перебрать какую-то несчастную дюзу! А на Алтее придется делать это скрытно, чтобы нас не застукали  за ремонтом. Будем не столько работать, сколько в прятки играть. Те же двенадцать часов. Иначе, если заметят,  придется невесть сколько времени потратить на прохождение техосмотра и заполнение документов. Нет, не годится! Нужна необитаемая планета. <br/>Не прерывая монолога, Габи возвращается в рубку с пустой кружкой в руках.<br/>- Сядем, спокойно все разберем, соберем, а потом взлетим и на орбите откалибруем маневровые. Что здесь есть необитаемого поблизости?<br/>- Трисверз, - подсказывает Курякин, перед которым парит вирт-окно с навигационной картой сектора.<br/>- Трисверз? - оживляется Каннингем. - Вот уж не думал не гадал, что туда попаду!<br/>- А что там такого? - вклинивается в разговор сержант. <br/>- Уникальная эндемичная фауна. На самом деле эндемичная, а не как везде.<br/>	- Серьезно?<br/>Жизнь существует на многих планетах, она не редкость во Вселенной. Бактерии, простейшие, растения, моллюски, живые кристаллы, грибы. Кое-где встречаются рыбы, насекомые и мелкие примитивные животные. Из высших же позвоночных в обитаемой части галактики “аборигенами” принято считать удачно ассимилировавшиеся виды, завезенные несколько сотен или тысяч лет назад со старой Земли. Либо созданные специально для условий, в которых земные животные не выжили бы - но опять же так давно, что уже могут сойти за аборигенов. А на Трисверзе обитает целых два вида высших позвоночных из четырех известных “исконно внеземных”.<br/>После посадки Микки, у которого накопился большой неоплаченный счет претензий к четвертой дюзе левого маневрового, и Илья, решительно оттеснивший Габи от шлюза, готовятся к выходу на поверхность. Габи, пожав плечами, в знак протеста устраивается в пилотском кресле, забросив ноги на пульт, и закрывает глаза. <br/>Воздух на Трисверзе пригоден для дыхания, хотя и несколько разрежен. Но салмцев это не смущает. Микки собирает инструменты, Илья же инспектирует оружейный рундук, пытаясь сделать нелегкий выбор между стандартным бластером и снайперской винтовкой.<br/>	Каннингем, успевший прожужжать остальным членам экипажа все уши небылицами о местной фауне, тоже намерен присоединится к вылазке, тем паче что они с Соло успели заметить на обзорных экранах тучу пыли, классифицированную Доком как стадо планифантов.<br/>	- Нет, - коротко, но весомо говорит Илья.<br/>	Док, в мечтах уже успевший сделать парочку открытий и даже - чем черт не шутит - обнаружить новый, неизвестный доселе вид млекопитающих, возмущен и разочарован. <br/>- Планифант! Настоящий, дикий; не продукт генной инженерии; не улитка, не червяк, целый планифант!<br/>- Не губка, не мшанка, - не открывая глаз, вполголоса передразнивает Габи. Док грозит ей пальцем.<br/>- Как раз недавно читал интересное исследование, как у них глаза устроены, - с досадой говорит Каннингем.<br/>- Давай мы тебе глаз принесем, - предлагает Курякин, к тому моменту определившийся-таки с выбором оружия.<br/>- И спинной покров! - поднимает ставки Док. - У них на спине что-то среднее между загрубевшей шкурой и роговым панцирем!<br/>- И шкуры кусок принесем, - успокаивает его Микки. -  А на поверхность не надо, вдвоем мы быстрее управимся, если не будем еще и на тебя отвлекаться. Один ремонтирует, второй караулит. <br/>- Ну почему?!! - предпринимает еще одну попытку Каннингем. <br/>- Потому что второй из четырех известных высших позвоночных внеземного происхождения, как ты сам только что сказал, тут же обитает, - выносит окончательный вердикт Илья. -  И они, в отличие от планифантов, хищники.<br/>- Я лучше буду на поверхности себя чувствовать, чем вы. На моей планете сила тяжести 1,3 g.<br/>- Ну не четыре же, как здесь! - хмыкает Курякин. -  Это ты такой резвый, пока  сидишь на корабле с работающим антигравом. Скафандр надевать смысла нет: они у нас обычные, без регулировки тяготения. Ты в нем даже на четвереньках ползать и то вряд ли сможешь. Четыре g, разреженный воздух, - что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты будешь эффективен в качестве исследователя фауны. Не-салмцу без спецэкипировки наружу лучше не соваться.<br/>- Ладно, - сдается придавленный тяжестью аргументов и гравитации Док, - только резак возьмите лазерный. У них шкура толстая. И с глазом там аккуратнее.<br/>Док и Наполеон наблюдают на обзорном экране, как Микки возится со стабилизаторами дюзы, как Курякин патрулирует окрестности, периодически помогает с ремонтом, время от времени скрывается за пределами обзора камеры, уходит в слепую зону.<br/> Переговоры их в рубку не транслируются, потому что Габи так и заснула возле пульта, разложив кресло в ложемент. Туча пыли на горизонте действительно оказывается стадом планифантов. К концу ремонта стадо окружает “Чайку”, но ближе пятисот футов приближаться не рискует. Массивные животные двигаются неспешно, покачивают хоботами. Строением тела они напоминают черепах: приземистое, приплюснутое тело, короткие лапы. Но, как показывает практика, перемещаться они могут довольно резво: вспышка сварочной дуги пугает стадо. Животные шарахаются врассыпную. Вожак вскидывает хобот и, видимо, трубит. Остальные планифанты резво бросаются за ним, и спустя несколько минут стадо вновь превращается в тучу пыли на горизонте.<br/>Илья и Микки наконец возвращаются. Долго возятся в шлюзе, препираются, спорят о чем-то по-салмски.  Док выглядывает в шлюз и замирает на месте. <br/>- Самка бросила детеныша, - пояснет Кириллов онемевшему Доку. - Вот, изучай. Я его еле в шлюз втащил. <br/>Детеныш планифанта занимает практически весь шлюз. Гордый добычей сержант и мрачный как туча Курякин стоят, притертые к стенкам.<br/>- Давай все-таки попробуем подстрелить взрослого, - предлагает Илья, слегка толкая “зверушку” ногой. - Не у этого же глаз выковыривать. <br/>- Какой еще глаз! - отмахивается Кириллов. - Док, тащи сюда свой сканер! Смотри, какой отличный слонопотам!<br/>Док несолидно хихикает, потому что словцо это подходит их неожиданному гостю куда лучше, чем видовое название.<br/>Слонопотам в шлюзе сидеть не хочет, лезет в рубку. Илья топает на него ногой. Тот на секунду сжимается, втянув лапы и свернув хобот, но уже в следующий момент бодает Курякина под колени и вновь штурмует вход в рубку. Илья чертыхается.<br/>- Кириллов, следи за своей добычей! Добыл на нашу голову!<br/>- Ты сам его приманил, - возражает сержант, вцепившись “добыче” в задние лапы. - Разговаривал с ним. “Иди сюда, маленький”, - передразнивает он. - “Вкусного дадим!”<br/>- Это чтобы он не уполз, - оправдывается Илья. - А то пришлось бы другого искать. Надо ему правда что-нибудь съедобное дать, чтобы не скакал здесь. А то он нам весь шлюз разнесет. Ковбой, ты там ближе всех к холодильнику. Дай ему, что ли,  оладьев вчерашних, все равно они холодные невкусные.<br/>- Зажрались, сволочи, - говорит Габи, не открывая глаз и завозившись в пилот-ложементе. - Уже оладьи им невкусные. Блинчики им с печенкой подавай.<br/>Соло испускает страдальческий вздох, способный снести с места слонопотама даже в здешних условиях повышенной гравитации. Печень ресса, которую хозяйственный Кириллов обнаружил в морозилке, пережарил с луком и пустил на фарш для блинчиков, по стоимости тянула на неплохой флайер. И у Соло на нее были далеко идущие кулинарные планы.<br/>- Нужно же было печенку реализовать, пока кое-кто не испортил ее своим… орегано, - бурчит под нос Кириллов. В его устах последнее звучит как грязное ругательство. - Она мне, знаешь ли, дорого обошлась. Дороже, чем хотелось бы.<br/>Никто из присутствующих не решается оспорить этот довод.<br/>Слонопотам, получивший угощение и сообразивший, где находится источник оладьев, снова начинает рваться из шлюза в рубку. И на этот раз выходит из схватки победителем.<br/>Лягнув Кириллова мощной задней лапой, покрытой роговыми бляшками, планифант переваливается через комингс и шустро двигается в сторону кухонного блока, где на пурпурной столешнице красуется миска со вчерашними оладьями. По дороге он проползает мимо ложемента и мимоходом скользит любопытным хоботом по рукам и лицу Габи.<br/>Та вздрагивает, садится и открывает глаза.<br/>- Ой! - говорит она, с изумлением рассматривая гостя. - Ой! И вправду слонопотам!<br/>Наконец удается выманить планифанта из рубки и локализовать в шлюзе. Комингс выдвигают вверх на пару футов, и шлюз превращается во вполне приемлемое стойло. Док в предвкушении настраивает портативный диагност. Наполеон устраивается напротив “загона” и обнаруживает, что скотинка уже успела обновить стойло.<br/>- У нас лопата есть? - интересуется Наполеон.<br/>- Есть саперная в малом исследовательском наборе, - откликается из каюты Док, который по общему молчаливому согласию считается кем-то вроде интенданта.<br/>- Лучше бы совковую, - философски замечает Наполеон, стоя на пороге шлюза.<br/>- Зачем тебе лопата? - спрашивает Габи, шагая через комингс, - что там у вас?... ой! Фу! Я наступила!...<br/>- Кому была нужна лопата? - вклинивается сержант, подходя к рундуку.<br/>- Вам с Курякиным, - быстро говорит Габи, и Наполеон энергично кивает, соглашаясь. - Он же зверя оладьями кормил! А ты их пек! И вообще, это вы его притащили! А мне нужна щетка… и тряпка… или лучше сразу новый ботинок. Я не просто в ЭТО вляпалась, я через верх зачерпнула!<br/>Экипаж “Чайки” препирается над кучей свежего слонопотамьего навоза еще минут пять. И в конце концов Микки, плюнув, берет из рундука лопату и вытягивает из санитарной кабины шланг. К тому времени на полу шлюза появляется еще и внушительных размеров лужа, поэтому ассенизационные работы затягиваются.<br/>- Ну что, с научными исследованиями на сегодня все? - с надеждой осведомляется Курякин. - Высаживайте гостя и взлетаем. Нам еще движок на орбите калибровать.<br/>	- Нельзя его выгонять, - хмуро возражает сержант. - Он погибнет. Стадо-то ушло. А он один и маленький.<br/>- Совсем кроха, - ехидно говорит Габи, вынимая отмытый ботинок из сушилки. Потом поворачивается к сержанту и хихикает.<br/>- Кириллов, видел бы ты сейчас себя в зеркале! У тебя такое лицо… <br/>- Ты говорила, что у меня всегда одно и то же лицо. И что-то еще насчет ключа на двенадцать, - напоминает Кириллов.<br/>- Ну, говорила, - не особенно смущается Габи, - но не при тебе же! Ты откуда знаешь? Кто рассказал?<br/>Док, идущий к тумбочке с чайником, делает вид, что он здесь ни при чем.<br/>          - Нельзя выгонять, сержант дело говорит, - авторитетно подтверждает он, - иначе погибнет зверушка. У него импринтинг, он думает, что мы его стадо.<br/>- Скажи ему, что он выбрал неподходящее стадо, - ворчит Илья.<br/>- Ну так пристрели его сам, - в сердцах бросает ему Кириллов, - раз уж он все равно не жилец. <br/>- А это мысль, - насмешливо  соглашается Илья. - Кстати, они съедобные?<br/>- Съедобные условно, - сообщает Соло. - Я посмотрел информацию в базе. <br/>- По-моему, нужно быть совершенно бессердечным, чтобы такое тестировать на съедобность, - осуждающе говорит Габи. <br/>          Слонопотам смотрит на собравшихся вокруг людей глазами навыкате, шевелит хоботом.<br/>- Это было еще на орбите, - оправдывается Наполеон. - До того, как я рассмотрел этот экземпляр в подробностях.</p><p>- Ладно, сейчас нам нужно быстро прыгнуть в соседний сектор и принять на борт оборудование, крейсер ждать не будет. А потом уже можем спокойно вернуться и найти стадо. Ну, или еще куда-нибудь это сокровище сбагрить, пока у нас весь шлюз от его щедрот не корродировал нахрен, - обреченно говорит Илья.<br/>- То есть что, мы будем это все с собой возить? Кормить, навоз выгребать?.. - изумляется Габи, только что упрекавшая Наполеона за недостаточную любовь к животным.<br/>- Ой, ну успокойся ты, я убирать буду, -  самоотверженно предлагает сержант. Док фыркает и качает головой; Наполеон пожимает плечами: охота пуще неволи. Сержант, похоже, уже назначил слонопотама своим личным питомцем.<br/>- Тогда нужно придумать ему имя, - вносит предложение Наполеон.<br/>- Угу, чтобы не кричать каждый раз “Кириллов, твой зверь опять обосрался”, -  ехидничает Габи, - а культурно объявить по громкой связи: “Сержант, пройдите в шлюз к… мммм… Оливеру? Дональду? Вильгельму? <br/>- Раз это сержантов зверь, пусть придумает ему салмское имя, - предлагает Соло. - И, кстати, у нас нет громкой связи.<br/>- Ну, тогда придется некультурно орать, - подытоживает Док, и в подтверждение своих слов кричит в сторону каюты:<br/>- Сержант, коллеги поручили тебе придумать зверю салмское имя!<br/>- Пусть будет Кеша… или нет, лучше Гоша! - после краткого раздумья предлагает сержант. Курякин в ответ фыркает:<br/>- Я каждый раз буду шерифа вспоминать.<br/>- Почему? - недоумевает Кириллов.<br/>- А ты что, полный отчет до сих пор не прочитал? - догадывается Илья.<br/>- Так он же в единственном экземпляре. И кристалл от копирования защищен. Док сейчас читает, а я на очереди, - оправдывается сержант.<br/>- А я тебе предлагал первым прочитать, но ты сказал, что будешь трансляцию турбулентного планирования смотреть. На кубок кого-то там, - бурчит Курякин.<br/>Микки пожимает плечами.<br/>- Так что там насчет шерифа?<br/>- “Сто двадцать секунд падения” смотрел?<br/>- Издеваешься? Кто его не смотрел-то? - сержант осекается и замирает. - То есть…<br/>- Георгий Хаустов, - негромко, но веско говорит Илья, кивая. - Миссия на Мирахе, двенадцать лет в качестве внедренного агента.<br/>Док, который уже несколько раз открывал рот, порываясь что-то сказать, отвлекается на столь интересную историю: видимо, тоже еще не дочитал отчет до  нужного места, - и только молча переводит взгляд с одного салмца на другого.<br/>Наполеон идет мимо шлюза с полной кружкой горячего кофе. Слонопотам любознательно тянется хоботом к облачку молочной пены на поверхности напитка.<br/>- Потам!.. - предупреждающе восклицает Микки. - Горячо, нельзя! <br/>Планифант понятливо отдергивает хобот и испуганно фыркает.<br/>- Ну вот, - говорит Наполеон, устраиваясь в кресле и пригубив кофе. - А то придумали тоже: “Гоша” какой-то, “Вильгельм”... Потам - отличное имя!<br/>Док, кажется, снова хочет что-то сказать, но, соблазнившись запахом кофе, отходит к кухонному блоку и тянется за кружкой. </p><p>***<br/>Взлет и калибровка двигателей проходят в штатном режиме. Слонопотам стартовых перегрузок, кажется, не замечает вообще. В то время как экипаж занят своими обязанностями, Потам исправно ест, спит, обеспечивает сержанта работой по уборке шлюза и пытается (порой результативно) прорваться в рубку.  Так проходят двое суток. Наконец консилиум (Илья, Габи и Микки) приходит к общему мнению, что все системы “Чайки” в норме, и можно запускать прыжковый двигатель.<br/>Но из прыжка “Чайка” выходит с метеоритной пробоиной в шлюзе. Воздух со свистом вырывается наружу, срабатывает аварийная герметизация, начинает опускаться переборка. Но опускается не до конца. Воздух больше не свистит, давление не падает. Курякин с сержантом, толкаясь плечами, протискиваются в шлюз: проверить, что же остановило утечку. Картина их глазам открывается изумительная. Планифанта притянуло спиной к пробоине. Он висит на стенке шлюза, как поставленная “на попа” черепаха, и задумчиво смотрит на подбежавших людей. Особого дискомфорта он, очевидно, не испытывает. Шевелит хоботом и лапами, словно изучая все возможности и перспективы новой для него ситуации.<br/>- У него панцирь такой, что ему ни вакуум не страшен, ни двадцать атмосфер, - говорит Док с такой гордостью. словно он лично спроектировал столь полезную зверюгу.<br/>- Хороший...пластырь, - говорит Габи, доставая из рундука скафандр и кивая Илье на второй. - Хороший, но временный. Нужно снаружи подвести постоянный, пойдем.<br/>- Может, этот...этого зафиксировать? - задумчиво спрашивает Курякин. - Вакуум-герметиком? <br/>- Нет уж, - решительно говорит Док. - ставьте нормальный пластырь. Не издевайтесь над зверушкой. И маску кислородную как-нибудь ему на голову пристройте до того, как шлюз открывать.<br/>- Ладно, - соглашается Илья. Но перед тем, как влезть в скафандр, все же на скорую руку обводит стык панциря и пробоины насадкой вакуум-герметика. - Чтобы не сместился, когда шлюз откроем, - поясняет он почти извиняющимся тоном.<br/>	Через час пробоина загерметизирована снаружи, Илья и Габи обедают и пьют кофе в рубке, а освобожденный от обязанностей “пластыря” Потам толкается у них под ногами, наслаждаясь ролью всеобщего спасителя и выпрашивая еду.<br/>- Полезный ты парень, Потам! - говорит Габи, хлебом собирая соус со своей тарелки и опуская руку с хлебом под стол. - Он так щекотно сопит, когда еду из рук берет, - сообщает она Илье.<br/>	- Полезный, - признает Илья. - Почти как листовой алюминиевый сплав для ремонта обшивки. <br/>	Габи фыркает в кружку с кофе, и Потам, резко выпрямив лапы, тянется хоботом к кружке. При этом он спиной поднимает столик, вырвав из пола крепления. Илья едва успевает подхватить опасно ползущую к краю посуду и пинком осадить гарцующего планифанта.<br/>- Но с собой мы его возить не можем, - продолжает Илья, разобравшись со взбесившимся столиком. - Он через несколько месяцев так вырастет, что перестанет здесь помещаться. И в шлюз не пройдет. И корабль с ним не взлетит. И тяготение низкое ему вредно. В общем, хочешь-не хочешь, а надо его куда-то пристраивать. На Лианорд, например. Идеально было бы. Там тяготение как раз 3,5 g, он разницы с Трисверзом не почувствует.<br/>- О! - восклицает Док, вошедший в рубку и как раз заставший окончание их дискуссии. - У меня есть приятель родом оттуда.<br/>- Что значит “родом”, - изумляется Курякин, - там что, люди живут?<br/>- Да люди даже там живут, где крысы не могут! - экспрессивно говорит Док. <br/>- Я думал, там только исследовательская база. Купола с генераторами гравиполя. По поверхности передвигаются на вездеходах с антигравами.<br/>- Ну да, все так, - не отрицает Док. - Мне Мэл рассказывал. Но он и родился там. Исследовательская партия там уже больше ста лет, там несколько поколений родилось и выросло. С антигравами, да. Приспособились как-то.<br/>- Мэл? - с интересом переспрашивает сержант, который напряженно пытается уловить момент, когда “зверушку” надо будет срочно выдворять в шлюз, чтобы не мыть пол еще и в рубке. - Мэл Ховард, с которым ты раньше летал, и которого на Рестене ранило?..<br/>- Он самый, - подтверждает Каннингем.<br/>- Свяжись с ним прямо сейчас, - хмуро советует Курякин. - Пока мы в зоне действия межпланетной связи. В ближайших на нашем пути секторах спутников не будет. Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, что наша зверушка за эти дни на сержантовых оладьях и синтезированном корме подросла так, что невооруженным глазом заметно.<br/>- Не ошибаешься, - жизнерадостно говорит Док, - я замерял. Сканер показывает прибавку почти в двести фунтов.<br/>- Крупный малыш, - невинным тоном замечает Габи.</p><p>Илья и Соло налаживают связь, и  Док вызывает Мэла Ховарда. Излагает суть проблемы. Тот находится, судя по обстановке,  в каком-то баре. Звонком Дока он удивлен и, кажется, искренне обрадован. Играет музыка. Кто сидит напротив Ховарда, не видно, но  в кадр пару раз попадает тонкая женская рука - смуглая, почти шоколадная. Слышно, как пилот, прикрыв пальцем микрофон наручного комма, что-то вполголоса объясняет своей визави. Та отвечает, но слов не разобрать.<br/>- В принципе, на Лианорде зоопарк хороший, -  не слишком уверенно тянет Ховард. - Думаю, они могут заинтересоваться…<br/>- Проси что хочешь, только пристрой его туда, во имя звездного неба! - экспрессивно говорит Каннингем.<br/>- Что хочу? - Ховард как-то подбирается весь и смотрит, хищно прищурившись. Док начинает тушеваться под этим испытующим взглядом.<br/>- Мне нужно вывезти с Гельсы ценное оборудование, - решительно говорит Ховард. -  Без растаможки, минуя сканеры.<br/>Док смотрит на Илью. Тот в задумчивости крутит в пальцах доставалку для тостов. Микки привстает из кресла и отбирает ее, возвращая в паз от недостающего шурупа на столешнице.<br/>- Думаю, это можно устроить, - наконец выносит свой вердикт Курякин. - Мы будем в секторе Гельсы через пару дней, если нигде больше не застрянем. - Нужно еще оборудование забрать и сводку от аналитиков дождаться, - поясняет он Доку, на секунду отключив звук передачи, и вновь обращается к Ховарду:<br/>- Точнее насчет времени пока сказать не могу.  Пристыкуешься к нам, у нас дипломатический иммунитет. Пройдем без досмотра. И тогда отгрузим тебе зверя.<br/>	Сержант треплет Потама по холке и смотрит так, словно питомца уже с секунды на секунду должны вырвать из его объятий.<br/>	- Все, парень, - сочувственно говорит Габи планифанту, - скоро поедешь на Лианорд. Попроси папочку напечь тебе оладий с собой в дорогу.<br/>	При слове “оладьи” Потам умильно хрюкает и смотрит на Микки. Тот шумно вздыхает.<br/>- Кстати, - словно невзначай говорит Док, - совсем забыл вам сказать. Сначала как-то к слову не пришлось, а потом уже, вроде, имя придумали… Короче говоря... Это, вообще-то, девочка.<br/>Габи начинает нервно смеяться. Соло присвистывает от изумления. Микки недоверчиво качает головой.<br/>- Ну, тогда все по-честному, - задумчиво говорит Ховард. Вы позаботитесь о моей девочке, а я - о вашей.</p><p>-конец-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>